


all i wanted was for you to be safe

by ijzermans



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Confused Robbe, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Memory Loss, Mutual Pining, Plot, Soulmates, They are so in love, but they need to communicate, insecure sander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijzermans/pseuds/ijzermans
Summary: Robbe and Sander had always been incredibly in love. They both felt loved, wanted, appreciated, seen, heard. They complemented each other in ways they had always wished someone would but never dared to dream of the fact it would actually happen to them someday. But it did.And it all had been too good to be true.After two years, Sander called it quits, without ever telling Robbe why. And that wasn't quite the end of Robbe's misery.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 21
Kudos: 93





	all i wanted was for you to be safe

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: car accident, hospitals

Robbe and Sander had always been incredibly in love.

They had met two years ago, through mutual friends at the same college. It was a party, one Robbe didn’t even necessarily want to attend, but turned out to be the best one he had ever been to. Sander was getting himself a beer, the kitchen completely empty after the two only girls left kissing, as Robbe heard him snort when he saw them leaving, stumbling all over each other.

That’s when he noticed Robbe standing in the doorframe.

Sander had never seen a boy quite as beautiful as him. He was gorgeous to a point that it would be called flawless, his skin so soft and pure that even from a distance Sander was able to count just how many freckles he had. It weren’t that many, he noticed. He wore an earring, making Sander’s heart race, it suiting his black t-shirt and beige pants so incredibly well that he was barely even able to say a word.

‘’Hi,’’ Robbe then said, breaking the silence that frankly wasn’t uncomfortable, just… endearing. Intriguing. As if the both of them had walked into a new part of their lives that they had waited for forever. And it really was that way.

Sander put his beer down on the counter, turning around to lean against it, just observing Robbe’s entire being as he walked further into the kitchen, coming to a halt right in front of him as he took a seat on the kitchen table.

‘’I’m Robbe.’’ The brunet reached out his hand, the kitchen table just near enough to be able to shake Sander’s. The touch only created electricity in both their bodies, the warmth being a feeling they had never felt before in their lives.

‘’Sander.’’ The blonde had to take a second to let reality kick back in, before he was able to release his hand from Robbe’s and come back to his senses. ‘’I… haven’t seen you here before.’’

Robbe smiled, as he lifted himself up from the table, opening the fridge to get himself a beer, too. ‘’That’s right. I’m quite new, I’ve just moved into the dorms.’’

‘’How come?’’

Robbe shrugged. ‘’My old college sucked. They didn’t take any of the students seriously. They were treating us as high schoolers who only came there to have fun and leave again after three years instead of actually coming there to learn something.’’

Sander observed his face as he talked to him, his words sounding like a song, his voice being almost angelic as the words left his lips. He was quite sure he had never met someone who could make opening a beer bottle look so intriguing.

‘’What’s your major?’’ Sander was surprised from his own talking, as he was sure that with every second that passed, the ability to speak got taken away by the boy standing right next to him more and more.

‘’Film. I want to become a director, but back at my old college they thought all of it was a joke to me because I used to film vlogs with friends. They didn’t give a shit about the other things I made. My portfolio was filled with great content. I mean, not that I’m calling myself great. But you know.’’

Sander snorted, as he watched Robbe curse when he wasn’t able to open his bottle. The blonde immediately removed himself from the counter, walking up to the new boy, reaching out to take over and help out.

‘’Here, let me.’’ He stood behind him, almost wrapping his arms around the brunet as he grabbed his beer bottle and opened it in a whim, making it look like it was the easiest thing in the world, or just like it was something he did quite often. As Robbe took the beer over from him and their fingers touched, he slightly turned around his face, realizing just how close Sander was standing to him.

Fuck, he even smelled like a dream.

A pink blush appeared on Robbe’s cheeks as his thoughts drifted off in ways he didn’t even know Sander felt the same about. He had just met him not even over five minutes ago, God damnit.

But before Sander could come up any closer, they were abruptly disturbed by Sander's phone ringing. ''Shit, hold on.'' 

He grabbed the phone from his pocket, taking it, whispering: ''Can this shit wait? I have better things to do.'' Robbe smiled at the fact he called him ''better'', but at the same time he was quite intrigued what shitty business Sander was dealing with. The guy was a mystery, and Robbe couldn't wait to find out more. As the blonde excused himself, putting his phone back into his pocket, Robbe coughed to clear his voice.

‘’So, eh- what’s your major?’’ As Robbe changed the subject as smoothly as he possibly could, cursing at himself for it not being smooth at all, he watched Sander smirk, clearly noticing how not smooth Robbe was. The blonde took a step back, but still stood close to him, the gap between them just big enough for Robbe to be able to breathe.

‘’I’m an artist. At least, that’s what they call me. I just like to say I enjoy making art so much that I want to keep doing it for a living.’’

Robbe smiled as he looked at Sander from up all the way down and back, him being an artist probably being the most suitable thing he could’ve ever thought of. Sander screamed art. His entire being was art. He looked so beautiful that Robbe had to blink a few times every time he said something, just to make sure he was actually real.

Fuck, when did Robbe become so _sappy?_

Sander sat himself down on the counter, looking down at Robbe who was now standing next to him again. ‘’You seem like a great film maker, Robbe.’’

‘’How would you know? You’ve never seen any of my stuff.’’

Sander shrugged. ‘’I don’t know. I guess it’s just the vibe you give me.’’

‘’Ah, so I give you a vibe, then?’’

The blonde laughed, dimples appearing in his cheeks, it being the most adorable thing Robbe had ever seen. ‘’Yes, Robin, you do.’’

Robbe shuffled on his feet for a few seconds, silently daring himself to ask the question that was lying on the tip of his tongue, wanting himself to be the confident guy he had always wanted to be, but suddenly even a bit more.

‘’What else does that vibe tell you about me?’’

Sander looked up from his feet after bopping them together for the few seconds Robbe was thinking, immediately being taken away by that magical voice once again. Twinkles appeared in his eyes once he realized what exactly Robbe was asking him.

He wanted to know what Sander felt around him. And God, how badly he wanted to know the same about Robbe.

‘’You seem… compassionate. Loyal. Someone who always tries their best for others but doesn’t always get to receive the same effort. You seem like the person everyone looks up to, not necessarily because of things you achieve, but because of things you are.’’

Robbe’s mouth dropped open for a few seconds as he let Sander’s words sink in, not even surprised by the words themselves, but mostly by Sander _knowing_ him without ever having spoken to him, without ever having _seen_ him, for that matter.

‘’How are you so sure? We’ve just met.’’

Sander shrugged again. ‘’I’m not. But I would like to be.’’

Robbe stared into Sander’s eyes, their twinkles chasing each other as they looked from left to right, just taking the other in. The kitchen itself was small, but somehow Sander made him feel like it disappeared completely. _He would like to be_.

‘’And how are you gonna do that?’’ Robbe was quite sure he was another person tonight. He had never in his life dared to ask questions like that to someone, let alone someone who looked the way Sander did. It probably was the alcohol getting to him, or maybe the joint him and his friend Jens had smoked right before he entered the kitchen.

But it had never made him feel like _this_ before.

Sander slid off the counter, still leaning against it, his arm now brushing against Robbe’s, their shoulders touching.

‘’I’m gonna use your number...’’ Sander turned towards Robbe, their locked gazes making Robbe do the exact same. ‘’After you give it to me.’’

Robbe swallowed. Their faces were so close now. ‘’And how are you so sure I will?’’

‘’I guess it’s the vibe you give me.’’ Sander licked his lips, smiling big and proudly, somehow being extremely confident, and also extremely attractive at the same time. Not that Robbe wanted to, but even if he tried to, he wouldn’t be able to resist.

He slid his phone out of his pocket after needing some time to finally unlock his gaze from Sander’s, handing it to the guy standing in front of him to gratefully receive his number, wanting to use it immediately, his mind somehow not being able to stop thinking about wanting to get to know him.

As Sander smiled and locked his phone again and put it back into Robbe’s hand, he walked past him, almost whispering: ‘’I hope you’ll use it.’’

Robbe was left with goosebumps as he looked over his shoulder to see Sander walk towards the doorframe.

‘’Oh and… Robbe?’’

‘’Hm?’’

‘’I like your lock screen. You look cute wearing a brown jacket.’’

Robbe smiled, the pink blush reaching his cheeks again, as he watched Sander wink at him before finally leaving the kitchen.

The same night, when Robbe arrived home at the flatshare, he completely ignored his roommates yelling at him to ask how the party was, as he moved himself to his room as quickly as possible to be able to find the new contact in his list. As soon as he saw the name Sander, an emoji of a moon added next to it, Robbe felt his heart flutter in his chest as the biggest smile formed on his face.

Robbe: hi there. didn’t know you were an emoji type of guy.

Sander: I’m full of surprises. you must be that vlogger boy, then.

Robbe: careful there. you’re talking to a very professional filmmaker.

Sander: oof, how lucky I am.

Robbe: you might be, if I ever decide to make a film about you.

Sander: nah, i’m not interesting enough to be filmed

Robbe: if you only knew

Sander: says you

Robbe: :)

Sander: :)

Robbe: so what are you doing right now?

Sander: just got home. I’m drawing, actually

Robbe: your artist side is showing even past midnight? Impressive

Sander: hm yeah, I felt inspired tonight

Robbe: how come?

Sander: I met this boy, I can’t really think about anything else ever since

Robbe: hm, funny. the same happened to me tonight

Sander: that’s one lucky guy then

Robbe: so is yours

Sander: :) 

Sander: goodnight, robin 😘

Robbe: goodnight 😘

After that moment, things had evolved insanely quickly.

They had gone on dates after dates, falling for each other quicker than the both of them expected they would. They weren’t able to resist the feeling, they weren’t able to resist each other. Before they fully realized, they did everything together. They went on adventures together, they did road trips together, they slept together. There weren’t any days where they didn’t see each other. Even if they had busy days, they would always end it with seeing the other.

Robbe and Sander had fallen completely in love with each other the second they met, without realizing they did. And the both of them had never experienced something that magical.

They both felt loved, wanted, appreciated, seen, heard. They complemented each other in ways they had always wished someone would but never dared to dream of the fact it would actually happen someday. But it did.

And it all had been too good to be true.

After two years, Sander called it quits.

Sander: we’re over. please, don’t reach out to me.

And Robbe had no idea why.

Out of nowhere, Sander didn’t show up every night anymore. He didn’t answer his texts, he didn’t answer his phone calls. He didn’t even show up at the front door when Robbe went by to see him.

He gave him a complete radio silence without ever explaining why.

And that wasn’t the end of Robbe’s misery quite yet.

Two months after Sander had suddenly called things off through a text, just when Robbe thought his life couldn’t possibly get any worse, his life completely broke down.

After another one of many nights of crying, staring at his ceiling and wondering what it was he did wrong, he left the flat share and got his mom’s old, messed up car, ready to head towards Sander’s house yet again. He wasn’t just gonna give up like that. He couldn’t. He knew something was off, he knew Sander would never just break up with him like that without having a good reason to. And Robbe needed to know that reason. He deserved to know that reason. And he needed Sander to realize the same.

As he drove down the road, the streets almost completely empty as it was past midnight, Robbe grabbed his phone, dialing Sander’s number for what was probably the millionth time since that night, trying to reach out to him once again to let him know he was still thinking about him.

‘’ _Sander isn’t here. Leave a message after the tone._ ’’

‘’Fuck. Sander… please, just… talk to me. We can communicate ourselves through this, okay? Please let me know what I did wrong. I want to fix this, I want to make it up to you. I’ll do whatever it takes.’’

As Robbe passed the corner, only a few blocks away from Sander’s house, he heard a beep at the other end of the line, telling him his time to record a message was over. He looked down to dial Sander’s number once again, knowing he was probably so annoyed with him by now for not just giving him the space he clearly wanted, but he _couldn’t_. He wasn’t able to sleep, he wasn’t able to eat, he barely was able to breathe simply because he had to know what it was he did wrong.

Robbe felt like the biggest mistake, and he didn’t even know why.

As he reached out to press the call button, his phone fell out of the stand, dropping on the floor just between his feet.

‘’Shit,’’ He reached out, trying to keep his eyes on the road, not being able to focus as long as he didn’t have his phone back.

He grabbed it, hearing Sander’s voice again, repeating: ‘’ _Sander isn’t here. Leave a message after the tone._ ’’

Robbe was a complete mess, tears flowing down his face, his eyes red and swollen, almost not being able to see anything. ‘’Sander, I know you’re probably sick of me, but please, I love y-‘’

And that’s when everything turned pitch black.

**

When Robbe opened his eyes, he was surprised, scared even, by how much energy it took to push his eyelids opened. His head was spinning, so was the room around him- a room he didn’t recognize, neither the entire scenery he was lying in.

He looked to his right side, seeing a familiar face, Milan, his housemate from the flatshare, sitting next to him. He was holding his hand, an emotion of both happiness and pain covering his face, which confused Robbe, as he had no idea why. He had no idea where he was, how he got there, or what had happened in the first place.

‘’M- Milan?’’ Robbe only now realized how hard it was to speak, and how much his entire body hurt when he tried to.

Fuck, something really was off.

‘’Oh my god, Robbe. Fucking hell. I’m so glad you’re awake.’’ A tear slid down Milan’s cheek, as he got up and ran towards the door of the room quickly, yelling some names that Robbe wasn’t able to hear quite clearly. Milan said them loud enough, but Robbe’s body hurt too much to be able to focus on anything else.

Robbe looked up towards the door as he saw to others joining Milan.

Zoë and… _Sander_. Thank God.

Robbe’s entire body felt better once seeing his face, as he tried lifting himself up from the bed, groaning as he felt the pain taking over his body once again.

Sander immediately noticed, running towards the bed and grabbing Robbe by putting his hand on his shoulder. ‘’Fuck, Robbe… don’t. You need to stay in bed.’’

‘’Sander… I’m so happy to see you. I… what happened? Why am I here?’’ Robbe frowned slightly as he saw a tear sliding down Sander’s cheek, his eyes showing off a feeling of guilt and hurt, while he had expected him to look more… happy. He didn’t know what had happened, but he did know it hadn’t been any good.

‘’Robbe, you… were in a car accident.’’ Zoë started quietly.

‘ _’What?’’_ The brunet searched around the room, finding eye contact with everyone that was there, hoping to get a more detailed description of what had happened, as Robbe quite surely didn’t remember anything of this.

‘’You’ve been in a coma for the past month… they don’t know how it happened, all they know is that the driver who hit you is okay and said he saw you bended over on the driver’s seat, as if you were trying to grab something.’’

Robbe’s eyes grew wide- not necessarily from the information he just got, but more from the fact he didn’t remember _any_ of this.

‘’I… I don’t remember.’’ He stuttered, tears forming in the back of his eyes. Sander noticed immediately, he always did, as he scooched over even closer and moved his hand through Robbe’s hair shortly, pulling his hand away again quickly.

‘’Robbe, it’s okay.’’ Robbe reached out his hand to grab Sander’s, looking for his main source of support, his rock that he knew he could always count on.

But just as Robbe felt the familiar feeling of Sander’s support, warmth and safety flowing through his painful body, it all left again as Sander abruptly took his hand out of his again.

‘’I- I’m sorry. I can’t do this.’’ Sander turned around and walked to the door, leaving the room without looking back. Robbe was left completely startled, forgetting about everything else for a moment.

‘’What was that about? Did I do something wrong?’’

Zoë and Milan looked at each other, their eyes turning wide, as they both seemed to realize something Robbe had no idea about.

‘’Guys! What is it?’’

His housemates faced him again as they turned back towards him, the both of them swallowing before being able to talk.

‘’Robbe…’’ Zoë grabbed his hand, as she caressed his palm with her thumb.

‘’Don’t you remember?’’ Robbe looked as confused as ever, tears pricking in his eyes as they slowly fell down his face. He didn’t know what was coming, but both his gut and the look in Milan and Zoë’s eyes told him it wasn’t gonna be any good.

‘’You and Sander broke up a few months ago. Before the accident you hadn’t seen him or spoken to him for two months. After we heard you were in an accident, Milan texted him and he was at the hospital within no-time. He was completely broken, just as much as we were.’’

It felt like Robbe’s entire world fell apart. As if the ground was taken away from beneath his feet. As if the pain that was flowing through his body wasn’t caused by a car accident, but by the hit of Zoë’s words.

Him and Sander were over.

And he didn’t remember any of it.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! i'm back!!!
> 
> i saw someone write this prompt on tumblr and i couldn't resist writing it. i hope it's not too much and that you enjoy it!  
> please let me know what you think! it's much appreciated. :')
> 
> x, a


End file.
